moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Battle of Andorhal
' * * * * Scarlet Remnants}} * |side2=' ' * Nation of Durotar}} * Forsaken of Lordaeron}} * |commanders1= |commanders2= Unknown Kor'kron Commander}} Unknown Forsaken Commander}} |forces1= * * * * * * |forces2= * |casual1= Moderate |casual2= Heavy * Town sacked }} The Second Battle of Andorhal was a battle between the New Horde and the Alliance forces of the Bulwark vying for control of the town of Andorhal following its fall early in the Alliance-Horde War. Prelude In the weeks prior to the battle, the orders that comprised the Bulwark met in Ironforge for their scheduled meeting. After hours of debating plights and fronts worth attention, they came to the decision to return to the Andorhal front, lost in the First Battle of Andorhal early in the war, a few years earlier. On Monday April 22nd, 33 L.C., the forces of the Bulwark marched into the ruined town and set up their base of operations in the inn, still in a repaired state and standing after the fall of Thassarian's forces. Over the course of the next two weeks, the Alliance forces fought Forsaken and Blood Elven forces in the city and the outlying regions as well as a detachment of soldiers from the Kor'kron Guard. Day 1 - Fortifying their Position The Alliance forces entrenched in the western districts were soon noticed by the Forsaken troops garrisoned in the town, and battle erupted once more as they engaged the invading Bulwark forces. The combined forces of the Bulwark fought tooth and nail, pushing the undead forces out of the rebuilt section of the town and reclaiming it for the Alliance. With their foothold in the town secure, the wounded were taken to the upper floor of the inn where an infirmary had been set up, while those still standing prepared for the coming battles. Day 2 - Battle of Felstone Field With soldiers staying behind to hold their headquarters in case of a Forsaken counter-attack, the Bulwark mobilized troops to the Felstone Field, one of the northern-most farms near Andorhal that they intended to secure it as an outpost to use against the Forsaken. The Forsaken quickly picked up on Alliance activity in the area and assaulted the Bulwark forces, bringing in their elite troops to the front to combat the Alliance's best. Despite several Alliance losses and wounded during the battle, their valiant efforts saw the Forsaken attack routed and the farmland secured for the Alliance. Day 3 - Alliance Counter-Attack The Alliance planned a bold attack on the Horde-controlled districts of Andorhal by charging through the town square and through the main gates. However, their charge was cut short when they reached the square, where Horde reinforcements had been called in to aid the Forsaken. A detachment of Kor'kron troops was deployed in the conflict along with Thalassian fighters, bolstered by a cohort of Forsaken rangers that rained arrows over the Alliance's heads and forced them to hold their ground at the Town Hall while the Orcs charged their lines. After the initial waves of soldiers were pushed back, however, a momentary respite was given to the Alliance troops as the Kor'kron forces pulled back in the midst of a heated discussion between the Kor'kron commander, the Thalassian commander and the Forsaken commander at the other side of the battlefield. At the great surprise of almost everyone, by mid-battle they rejoined, but fought their way through the Blood Elves and Forsaken. This caused a change in the battle. The previously pinned down soldiers pushed through the Horde lines, forcing them back. They had lost some soldiers and had many wounded and were forced to retreat as well, but knowing that the Horde casualties were greater than theirs. Alliance forces noted that there were no Trolls in the Horde ranks during the battle, the only Horde race not to make an appearance in the fight. Day 4 - Final Push and Aftermath On Friday, May 3rd, Bulwark forces rallied to wash over the Horde portion of Andorhal. After a long and bloody battle, the Alliance forces present had successfully retook the majority of the city, but the Horde succeeded in saving the men left in the city the Forsaken controlled portion, which had been sacked during the battle resulting in an Alliance victory. Half of the city as well as a great portion of the ruined districts remained in Alliance hands, pending rebuilding, while the Forsaken in Andorhal garrisoned into the shattered area in order to prevent their final hold from being lost. Bulwark forces remained in the region until the organization was decommissioned after having expended most of its resources on the capture of Andorhal. As a result, Andorhal was abandoned once more and the Forsaken have presumably retaken the entire city. Gallery BladesAndorhal.jpg|The Blades of Greymane preparing for battle. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:The Bulwark Category:RP-PvP Category:Campaigns Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Will of Elune Category:Lineage of the Moon Category:The Scarlet Hammer Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:The Crimson Lions